goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Martin
* Ms. Martin (real name Anne Martin or Ann Martin) is the secondary tritagonist of the Caillou gets grounded videos. She is Caillou's teacher for many years and she actually hates him. She gives behavior card days. Her boss is Clementine's mom. She is a ginger middle-aged lady who often gets angry and cranky due to Caillou's misbehavior and having trouble managing her dysfunctional classroom, and she hates Caillou to the core and secretly hates her job. She is under the authority of her boss, Clementine's mom, who is the principal of Caillou's school. She probably doesn't get paid enough. Unlike in the real show, her class has only four students: Caillou, Leo, Sarah and Clementine, and sometimes along with Dora. Occasionally there's a new student but they don't stay long for various reasons. She is one of Caillou's favorite victims and has been injured many times by him and has sent him to the principal's office and got him suspended, expelled and given a detention countless times. Her favorite student is Leo because he always sides with her and supports her, and they often call each other "my ginger twin" since they have a special relationship due to their gingerness. Sometimes she doesn't her job really well and pretty much does random stuff in the class and teaches irrelevent stuff, or keeps talking about her boring life and forgets to teach. She does a Behavior Card Day often and Caillou is almost always the one to get in dead meat. She got her clone in dead meat once. Miss Martin also has secret jobs, such as being a prostitute and being a porn actress, but Caillou keeps exposing her, and he has even found porn videos of her online, which shocked him and got him literally kicked out of the school by Miss Martin. Miss Martin has quit her job many times but she always comes back to be a teacher because GoAnimate Logic likes to torture her mind. On rare occasions, she's been fired mostly due to being violent towards Caillou, but she has always came back due to GoAnimate Logic. The school she teaches in is extremely dysfunctional (most likely GoAnimate Elementary School) and could has one of the lowest GPAs, even though she teaches preschool but GoAnimate doesn't necessarily work like real life so the students still do stuff that is a bit too advanced for their age. Birth July 6 1976 New York Looks: Miss Martin has fair skin, brown eyes, and orange hair in a ponytail. She wears earrings, a yellow (sometimes white or grey) long-sleeved shirt over a red sweater vest and a tie, red dress pants, and blue shoes with high heels. Love Interest : Mr. Martin, Boris She has kids like- Sarah, Leo, Caillou, Clementine, Dora Marquez, Rosie- and sometimes she really teaches kids about subjects like- Science, English, Mathematics, and more. She is almost a Primary teacher. As an example: Arthur forgot how he wanted to say something: Arthur turns everyone into a cow when he got held back at the same time. Ms. Martin is 42 years old. Category:Females Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Teachers Category:Elementary School Teachers Category:Bullies Category:Villainesses Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:1977 Births Category:Bad People Category:Guilty People Category:Mean Characters Category:Preschool Category:Kate Category:Liberal Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Insane Characters